Lily-Flower
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: Sweet pic of Harry watching Lily grow up over the years. Father/daughter bonding, very loosely based on Night Changes.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is all J.K.R.'s.

She's gorgeous and way too small. He feels as if he's going to break her, so vulnerable and innocent in his arms. A tear rolls down his cheek as she blinks her pretty brown eyes. He brushes a strand of red hair off of her cheek; his baby girl is so precious. His exhausted wife looks on smiling from the hospital bed. She knows that his heart is already wrapped around their daughter's little finger.

Four years later and she's all pigtails and missing teeth; standing on his feet as he whirls her around the kitchen. She makes him watch Tarzan almost every day because she's in love with 'You'll Be In My Heart'. He thought raising a daughter would be harder than raising his sons but somehow it's easier. He tucks her into bed every night and reads her a story before kissing the top of her head and muttering a soft "night Lils".

She's eight years old now and in the awkward stage as she alters between tom boy and girly girl. He already knows that she's both. She drags him outside to their broom shed to train her almost every day because "I want to be a seeker like you Daddy". He knows by this point that he's done for. All she has to do is call him Daddy and he'll give her anything she wants.

She walks down the stairs and looks too little and more grown up than she should at the same time. She tugs on his sleeve furiously, it's her first day of Hogwarts and she doesn't want to be late. He holds on too tight when she hugs him goodbye and almost doesn't let go. She kisses his cheek. "See you at Christmas Daddy" she whispers. "Have a great time Lils." He responds. A couple hours later he receives a letter telling him she's been sorted into Gryffindor and he grins so much he fears his face will break. He always knew what house she would be in: his fierce warrior princess.

She brings a boy home for the first time when she's fifteen and he wants to wring his neck. No one is good enough for his little girl. But he catches her watching and smiles through it because he knows his approval is what she's looking for. Ginny squeezes his hand under the table and he wonders when his little girl started to turn into a young woman.

A couple of years later he's the proudest father in the audience as she walks across the stage and graduates Hogwarts. He cheers for her the loudest and isn't ashamed when a tear rolls down his cheek. Afterwards they go to congratulate her and her long-term boyfriend (Lysander Scamander) goes with them. His heart aches because he knows who she's going to acknowledge first. He looks down and misses her calculating gaze from across the room. She makes her way over and straight into his arms. "Congratulations." He manages against the surprise and warmth in his heart. "Thanks Daddy" comes the reply.

She's twenty two and she calls him on the cellphone Hermione had made him buy. "I made the team!" She tells him excitedly. "I'm the seeker for the Harpie's now. I thought you should be the first to know". He smiles knowingly into the phone, she's a way better seeker than he ever was. "That's amazing Lils!" He smirks later when he tells Ginny that she's " just like her mother". Ginny just smiles and shakes her head. "She's more like you than me". The first time she plays is in the middle of an auror mission and she worries if he'll be able to make it. She scans the crowd and spots him grinning in the stands. He never misses a game.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word". He regards Lysander's determined stance and shaking hands and his heart breaks as he realizes where this is going. He pours himself some firewhiskey and sits across the table from his daughter's boyfriend. The firewhiskey only helps a little as Lysander asks for his daughter's hand in marriage. "Lily doesn't need anyone to give their permission for her to do anything but I know she would appreciate me asking". Harry sighs and manages a blessing and a clap on the back for his future son-in-law with a half-smile because he just might be good enough for her.

He almost breaks down right there in the chapel. She's getting married today and he wishes she weren't. She's grown up too fast and he can't bear the thought of losing her. He sucks in a breath when he sees her. "Wow. You're gorgeous Lily-flower". He throws his arms around her, ignoring his wife's remarks about how long her makeup took. He offers his arm and she takes it with tears in her eyes. "I love you Daddy." "I love you too Lils" he replies gruffly. They reach the aisle way faster than he'd intended to and he kisses her head as he gives her away to the man who will soon be her husband.

He makes his way to the dance floor for the father-daughter dance and grabs her hand. He wonders what song she's picked. He finds himself smiling through tears as the familiar chords of 'You'll Be In My Heart' play out. He twirls her around like he did when she was younger except she was standing on her own now. He kisses her head and teasingly calls her Mrs. Scamander. She smiles brightly at him through her own tears and informs him that a part of her will always be Lily Potter.

She's twenty six when he gets the call that she's in labour. When it's finally over he opens the door to a familiar scene. Lysander is cradling a baby girl in his arms while Lily watches, smiling brightly at him from her position on the bed. He sends her a proud smile and claps a hand on his son-in-law's back. "Treasure every moment with her", he tells him. "They grow up entirely too fast".


End file.
